The present disclosure relates to agitating mechanisms that agitate toner in toner containers, toner containers including the agitating mechanisms, and image forming apparatuses including the toner containers.
Developing devices are mounted to image forming apparatuses, such as copy machines and printers, which form images on print sheets by electrophotography. In the developing device, developer including toner is stored. The developing device develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum, by using toner included in the developer. Toner in the developing device is reduced by the development being performed. Therefore, the image forming apparatus includes a toner container in which toner is stored, and additionally supplies toner from the toner container to the developing device. Further, the toner container is detachably mounted to the image forming apparatus. When the toner in the toner container is all consumed, the toner container is exchanged for a new toner container that is filled with toner.
In this type of toner container, an agitating mechanism that agitates toner stored in the toner container is provided. The agitating mechanism includes a rotation shaft and an agitating member. The rotation shaft is supported, in the toner container, so as to be rotatable. The agitating member is formed by a resin film or the like so as to have a paddle-like shape. The agitating member is fixed to the rotation shaft. By the rotation shaft being rotated, the agitating member also rotates in the same direction as the rotation shaft. Thus, the toner in the toner container is agitated.
As the rotation shaft used for the agitating mechanism, a shaft that has a groove in which a direction orthogonal to a rotation axis direction is defined as a depth direction, has been known. By the groove being formed in the rotation shaft, a weight of the rotation shaft or a rotational load thereon can be reduced. When toner enters the groove, the toner is trapped in a space enclosed and defined by inner surfaces and a bottom surface of the groove. In this case, the toner in the groove is not sufficiently agitated, and is more likely to be deteriorated as compared to toner in other portions. Further, in the groove, the toner that has entered the groove may be agglomerated, thereby generating lumps of toner. By the lumps of toner being discharged from the groove, rotation of the agitating member becomes unstable due to the lumps of toner, and toner is not sufficiently agitated in the toner container. Further, the lumps of toner may hit against the agitating member, thereby generating an abnormal sound.